The Angel's Prophecy 1: Waterlight
by Artemis Izzy Violet
Summary: Work in progress, working title. Two kids are sent on a quest to bring back the Greek gods and reactivate the Elements of Power. This is their first quest to activate the element of Water. They may pick up Artemis and Apollo along the way. First in a thirteen book series.
1. Author's Note

Hello! This is my very first novel! It's been in development for quite a while, and now I finally have a good draft of it! Yay!

No, this is not a true fanfiction. Yes, it is on a fanfiction website. The reason for this? It involves the Greek gods in a similar way that Percy Jackson does. The inspiration for this idea was mostly from Percy Jackson. If you have a problem with this, then feel free to leave.

So...without further ado, I now present to you book one of the Angel's Prophecy series.


	2. Intro

Intro

The absolute silence of the abandoned lab was broken by three sets of rapid footsteps. After a few minutes, they all converged in one room. All three of the people causing the footsteps appeared as if they hadn't slept for days and had acquired countless bruises and cuts, the vast majority of them recent. One of them held a mass of pink and purple blankets. She was by far the oldest of the group, but she looked like no more than a teenager. Just one of the perks of immortality. She unwrapped a few of the blankets, revealing a young girl no more than a week old.

"I didn't know where else we could go," she said. "This is the only safe place left."

How ironic that the place where this whole catastrophe began was the last safe location in the Realm.

The baby had been sleeping for the last few hours of the journey, and was still unaware of everything that was happening around her. That was probably better, because the child's crying would have caused a disaster for all of them, almost certainly giving away their location, jeopardizing any chance of staying hidden that any of them had.

The young woman gently placed the infant down on the table. The second person in the room was a woman who had a striking resemblance to a hawk, sharing the long nose, beady eyes, and even sharp, pointed fingernails. She came closer to the infant.

"She's beautiful," she said.

"We aren't here to admire the scientists' work. Now that we know they are the Six from the Prophecy, and the Officials probably know it too, we can't stay anywhere for too long."

"You're sure the other five children are secure?" asked the last one in the room, a man who could be best represented by a rat. His entire face seemed to have been scrunched up and his skin had an almost pink hue.

The young woman who brought the baby nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed. "They are safely at the destination."

The girl sleeping on the table was one of six subjects. These six children were the result of everything that had been worked for all these years. She was the most powerful of them, and she would lead them to save their world when the time was right.

The teenager took the baby's hands in her own and began to recite an ancient spell that hadn't been spoken in centuries. Their hands began to glow silver and eventually both of them were completely engulfed in a brilliant silver light. There was a final blast of silver, and the room was back to its original fluorescent lighting.

"That is as much as I can do for her right now. I've completed the connection and given her my protection. She will have to figure out the rest on her own."

"But she must have some sort of training! How will she know how to control her powers? Can't you go with them?" asked Rat Man.

"We can barely help ourselves, and we're out of time. You know I can't leave the Realm in this form. I assure you they will have everything they need."

The trio once again turned back to the infant. She finally woke up, revealing big bright blue eyes. Eyes that would see a dying world full of destruction and suffering.

It was time. That much was obvious to everyone. Everything was depending on this experiment. This was the last hope anyone in the Realm had. She would either save this world or destroy it, according to the prophecy.

The last step involved sending the child to her next destination.

"Good-bye Seraphina," said Hawk Lady. "Make us all proud."

The teenager opened a portal quickly and the baby was gone. Chaos had reigned for too long. The time of the Six had come.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sierra

I arrived at the Institute with an enchanted backpack and some jewelry. I had no idea where I was or how I got there. All I could see in every direction was an overwhelming gray. Something was wrong about this place. I wasn't sure what, but the whole atmosphere seemed corrupt and unnatural. I looked closely at the building I was in. It had no distinguishing features except for the complete absence of any colors. The walls were gray, the floor was gray, even the sky was gray if what I was seeing through the nearest window was accurate. The place seemed like a prison. I wasn't sure how I knew that, I was fairly certain I'd never been in a prison. I couldn't be sure, obviously, considering I couldn't even remember my own name at the moment, but this place just sent out an aura of evil and suffering. It was made obvious by the silent air and suffocating feeling of the room. I walked for a bit down both directions in the hallway I had arrived in, but didn't see a single soul anywhere. Suddenly, there was a loud mechanical buzzing and the entire hallway quickly became flooded with people, a dramatic change from mere minutes earlier. With all the people, I felt like I should have known where to go, but I didn't have a clue and the best I could do was keep from being pushed all around by the sudden traffic. There was one very alarming thing about all the people who now filled the hall. They were exactly the same. Same dark brown hair and eyes, same height, same walk pattern. Whatever was going on, it confirmed my suspicion that something was very wrong.

Then I was relieved to see a girl who wasn't one of the robots. Her bright red hair attracted my attention in the sea of brown. I was going over to her when I noticed she was already heading in my direction. She practically bounced up to me.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Stella. You must be the new girl. What's your name?"

"I'm Seraphina, but I go by Sierra," I told her. I wasn't sure where that came from. I couldn't remember anything about who I was, and then my name suddenly comes jumping out of my mouth. "What is this place, and why is everyone exactly the same?"

Stella's smile briefly faded. But then she quickly recovered and returned to her cheerful self.

"Come on," she said. "We'll tell you all about the Institute."

We? Who else was included in this "we"? But that wasn't what concerned me the most. The Institute? That sounded like the name of a mental hospital. Was that the reason I was there? Had that parade of clone-like teenagers been a disease-induced hallucination? It might explain the memory loss. I tried to think if I knew of any mental illnesses that involved both of those.

Before I could give it any serious consideration, Stella started leading me through the halls. She stopped at a large pair of double doors. There were a few other kids in there, none of them robotizens.

"These are the select few training to be Officials," she said.

I was going to ask who Officials are when another girl came up to us.

"Stella, who told you to go get the newbie?" she teased. Then she turned to me. "The name's Claire."

"I'm Sierra," I introduced myself.

"Sierra," she repeated, as if contemplating the name's worthiness. "I like it."

"Thanks, but what actually is this place? Institute doesn't exactly sound warm and fuzzy."

"You definitely have that right. But how do you not know what the Institute is? Have you been living under a rock?"

"Not exactly, but - "

"Well, we can talk more during dinner. That's where you saw all those robotizens going."

I hadn't noticed I was hungry until Claire mentioned it. Dinner was sounding like a good idea. But the mention of the robot kids put away any remaining thoughts that I had imagined the scene in the hallway.

"We're not going to be eating with the robotizens, are we?" I asked.

"No, the Official trainees have their own dining room."

I was glad we didn't have to sit among the monotonous crowd of robotizens I had seen upon arriving.

Stella and Claire led me to the dining room. There were about ten other trainees, most of whom had been in the other room, and they were all about our age, which I believed to be twelve or thirteen. Claire and Stella sat on either side of me at the table. A woman came and distributed a tray to everyone. I looked at the contents of the tray. There was water, bread, rice, a blob of meat that I think was supposed to be chicken, and a scoop of green vegetables. My appetite was suddenly gone.

"What's tomorrow's meal?" I asked Stella.

I wasn't expecting different food, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"It's the same every day," she replied, confirming my fears.

I decided it was better than starving to death, so I started picking at the rice and bread. As I was trying to figure out how long I could live on just bread and rice, I felt a piece of paper passed into my hand. I unfolded it and saw it was a note.

_After dinner - far west side of building. Bring Stella._

_-Claire_

For the rest of dinner, I mostly just stabbed my vegetables a few times until the woman who gave out the food announced dinner was over. I picked up the backpack and saw that Claire was already gone.

I passed the note to Stella. She quickly opened it and nodded, almost imperceptibly, and handed the paper back to me.

"I'll make sure we're not followed," she whispered.

I tried to get lost among the trainees, but that wasn't exactly easy with only ten of them. How had Claire done it so easily? Finally, the other trainees cleared away and no one was looking at us. Stella grabbed my arm the way she did when I first arrived at this nightmare called the Institute. I had no idea where the far west side was, so it was definitely better that way.

We stopped in front of a plain wooden door. She opened the door and I was completely speechless.

It was the first room with color I'd seen since coming to this strange place. Not only that, it would have been breathtaking in any other context. There was an enormous domed ceiling and beautiful designs on the walls. The floor tiles were in an intricate picture.

Stella took me over to a picture of the moon and stars. I looked at it closely and saw the largest star wasn't shiny like the rest. Stella stepped on it and the entire moon and star started to move. She jumped off and we waited for it to open completely. It revealed a staircase leading down into darkness.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "It doesn't look like there's anything down there."

"Don't worry, there's definitely something there," she said. "Well, come on. Let's get down there. Be careful with the steps."

I definitely needed that waning. Climbing down steps in the dark is no easy task. I kept feeling like I would fall, or trip when I got to the bottom. Stella was perfectly fine, which I took as a sign that she did this frequently. Then we finally reached the end of the staircase and lights turned on. I looked back and saw the opening that had revealed the stairs had closed behind us.

I looked around at the room we were in. It was actually a huge library. The rows of books seemed endless. The strong smell of old paper and wooden shelves was comforting. I had the feeling I had spent many hours in a library similar to this one. Claire came out from behind a shelf.

"Sierra," she said. "We all need to talk. This sudden appearance at the Institute and no knowledge whatsoever of the Official world? That's a bit strange."

"Claire, don't scare her. It's not like she knows what's happening," said Stella.

Claire released a disappointed sigh. "I thought she might know why we're here. You see, Sierra, Stella and I came here the exact same way you did. We found ourselves in the middle of that hallway with no memories of who we are. I came here two weeks ago and Stella came on week ago. That's why she was there to find you earlier, we knew there was probably a newbie arriving. We thought you might have some answers. But it looks like we were wrong."

"I have no idea what's going on or even what this Institute place even is!"

"The Institute's not that complicated. It's a school where they teach robotizens how to be successful members of Official society, and recently started teaching young Officials how to lead the robotizens. I think you'll have a pretty good understanding after you have a class."

Class? Then I remembered that Claire said the Institute was a school.

"What do they teach here?" I asked.

"Not anything they would teach at a normal school, that's for sure. Why don't you go ask the scheduling Controller for your class schedule? Actually being in a class will tell you a lot more about this place than anything I could tell you about it."

"The scheduling...what?"

"Controller. I can help her find you, if you want. Just remember, try not to make yourself stick out."

She led me through the hallways that I felt I would never be able to navigate on my own. We eventually stopped at a door like every one of the others. She opened the door and we saw a woman sorting through papers and drawers.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"This is Sierra. She just arrived and she needs her course schedule. She could also probably use a map," Claire said.

"I was not informed of any new arrivals today."

"You weren't expecting me and Stella either. Maybe something has disturbed communication so you aren't receiving notification of new students."

"Are you accusing the Officials of insubordination?"

"Of course not! I just am curious how three students have arrived at this Institute without your knowledge."

"Very well, Miss Whitecap. You can now resume your schedule, I will make sure Sierra here is well prepared for her studies."

Claire quickly hurried out, but I got the feeling she was just standing outside the door.


	4. AN again

Hey guys, I'm so sorry about not updating this! Yes, I am still alive, and I've been doing a lot of other stuff recently. But I shouldn't be making excuses. I have started writing/revising this project again. Updates will be coming before you know it!


End file.
